Decisions, Decisions
by Kennedy11035
Summary: Adopted from ThatMeepViolet. Violet is a young orphan who has had her life flipped over. Now becoming the Princess of Auradon, Violet is determined to keep the kingdom safe and find out who she really is when her past and her present collide. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story of mine. Is is adopted from ThatMeepViolet. Thank you so much for allowing me to pick up this story and make it my own. Please enjoy and review if you have any ideas for this story. The OC Violet is ThatMeepViolets, the OC Miguel is mine, and everything else is Disneys. Italics are memories. **

Chapter 1

Today is the day Violet has been dreaming for, at least it has been since she was seven. Today is the day she would finally be adopted. And who else to adopt her than King Adam and Queen Belle, she would become the princess of Auradon, technically, something she never thought would happen.

The twelve year old was not sad about leaving the orphanage that she had called home for her entire life. She wasn't close to anyone at the orphanage, the kids were often mean to her and made fun of her. She only ever had one friend at the orphanage, she still considered him her best friend, Miguel. He was the kindest, funniest person she had ever known, but he was adopted five years ago, leaving Violet all alone. They had exchanged letters for awhile, but that died out.

_"I'm sorry I have to leave." Miguel said. _

_"Don't apologize, Miguel. You've been adopted, you should be happy." Violet told him, a sad look covered her face. _

_"You'll find a family soon, I promise." Miguel tried to cheer her up. _

_"Don't make promises you can't keep." Violet replied. _

_"Hey, we can write each other, and we'll still be best friends." Miguel reminded. _

_"You've always know how to cheer me up, Miguel." Violet said. _

_"It's my job." Miguel replied. Miguel had left after that, but she never saw him again, she had assumed that he had forgotten about her. _

Elsewhere, Ben was sitting in his office when he heard a knock at his door. As he looked up his parents were entering the room. "Are all the papers from the orphanage filled out?" He asked.

Belle nodded. The papers Ben was talking about were the adoption for Violet. Ben still remembered the day that he had met Violet during a visit to the orphanage with his parents. It was just like yesterday.

_A nice looking woman with red hair and blue eyes had met them in the foyer area of the orphanage. "Hi, I'm Jenny Foxworth, and I'm glad that you decided to come visit us today." Jenny introduced. "Prince Ben, if you would like, you can look around and meet some of the kids, while I talk to your parents." Ben nodded and was off. _

_He walked a little when he came across a door that read 'Library'. He opened the door slightly and saw a young girl curled up on the couch reading a book. Ben didn't want to disturb her, she seemed very peaceful while reading, so Ben closed the door and went on till he found some other kids. _

_Ben talked to these kids for awhile, they seemed oblivious to the fact that he was their future king, which he liked. But for some reason he could not keep his eye off of two boys that stayed to themselves in the corner. They talked to each other before sneaking out of the room. _

_Ben's curiosity got the better of him and he silently followed the two boys. They entered the library that Ben had visited earlier, Ben watched from the doorway. _

_"Well, if it isn't the little bookworm?" The taller one had asked mockingly. _

_"What do you two want now?" The girl glared at them. The two boys glanced at each other before ripping the book for the girls hands. "Hey!" She shouted. The two held it out of her reach. They were both taller than she was so even while jumping she couldn't reach. "Give it back, Jake!" _

_Jake laughed. "If you insist, bookworm." Much to the girls horror, Jake started to tear the pages out of the book. The girl felt the tears to well in her eyes as the pages floated to the ground. Ben felt anger rise up in him, his mother had taught him to never destroy a book. _

_"What's wrong with you two? How could you do that? You're just a bunch of stupid jerks!" The girl yelled. _

_"Who are you calling stupid?" The other boy asked. He went to punch her in the jaw, but she caught his arm and twisted it backwards, making him scream in pain, before pushing him to the floor. She than ran through yen other door, the one that lead outside. _

_Ben clenched his fists and walked into the room. He grabbed the book from Jake. "Why did you do that? She's smaller than you two, that was uncalled for!" Ben said, trying to remain calm. _

_"Sorry," the two sarcastically apologized. They then ran from the room. Ben went out the other door, the one the girl had gone through. _

_He looked around a bit, but found her sitting in a tree. He decided to climb up and talk to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Ben asked. The girl shook her head. "I saw what they did. I'm so sorry, you don't deserve to be treated that way." _

_She didn't speak for a few moments. "I just don't know what to do, I can't stand up to them. I'm scared." _

_"But I saw how you had defended yourself when that one boy tried to punch you. You are not some helpless little kid. And I think we can assume that you are smarter then them." _

_"I wish I hadn't done that. Violence never solves anything." The girl told Ben. "Jake and Leo will probably just tease me more now." _

_"Listen, I'll talk to Ms. Jenny. I'm sure she can help you." Ben promised._

_"Thank you," the girl smiled._

_"I'm just trying to help. What's your name anyway?" Ben asked._

_The girl seemed to hesitate, not knowing if she could trust this stranger. "Violet." She replied._

_"I'm Ben," the Prince responded. "If you ever need anything, just tell me."_

_Ben came day after day, and eventually Ben invited Violet to the castle. Violet was nervous about going, but she agreed. Ben showed her the library and Belle let her take some books to read._

_Violet got closer to Ben, Belle and even Adam. They would read together and play sports. Violet was soon visiting the castle several times a week. Ben would visit the orphanage as well, but as he got busier the visits would become more sporadic, though he always made time for Violet. Ben was the first friend she had since Miguel had been adopted two years earlier._

_Violet was the first person Ben told his proclamation to. Violet was very excited to meet the VKs, but she was offered to attend advanced classes elsewhere in the kingdom for six months._

_She had heard all about what had happened with the VKs, and after those six months, she returned to the orphanage and met with Ben. He was so excited, especially to introduce her to Mal. Violet liked Mal, she liked anyone with Ben that was not Audrey, and eventually, Violet viewed Mal as a sister, like she viewed Ben as a brother. But now, a month after Ben's visit to the Isle, they would become actual siblings._

The limo had arrived at the castle, bringing Ben out of his memories. Violet stepped out of the car and entered the castle. "Ben!" She exclaimed and she ran up to him and hugged him.

Ben looked over at his parents who smiled. "Hey Vy," Ben greeted, using a common nickname for her. "Welcome to the family."

Violet looked at Ben, then her new parents, and back at Ben. Her eyes filled with tears. She hugged Ben again. "Thank you," she whispered. Belle and Adam joined in the hug, and for now the family was safe and together.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of Decisions, Decisions. The OCs Violet and Ana are ThatMeepViolets, the OCs Miguel and Marty are mine, everything else is Disney's. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2

"The Royal Family have officially adopted an orphan girl named Violet." Snow White reported. "Stay tuned to find out more about the new princess."

The TV switched off. "They're over there worrying about orphans when we're over here rotting on this garbage pile of an island. She's probably one of the people keeping us here." Uma complained.

"She's just a kid, what harm can she be?" Harry asked.

"Not to us, but she is a very important key in getting us off this isle. The king will do anything to get her back." Uma answered.

"I like your plan so far, but how will you get her over here? It's not like she'll just come over by choice, and definitely not without protection. " Harry reminded.

"I've already thought of that, we need someone to persuade her, and I've got just the person for the job." Uma smiled wickedly.

Back in Auradon Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Violet were welcoming the new VKs. Three limos pulled up to Auradon Prep and around twenty kids spilled out of them. One girl around Violets age came running up to Evie. Violet assumed this was Dizzy, who Evie had told her a lot about.

A boy, also around Violets age ran up to Mal, giving her a hug. "Mal! I've missed you!" He cried.

"Marty! I'm so glad to see you!" Mal hugged him back.

Violet watched the two, they seemed to be really close, but she had no idea why. "Who's Marty?" Violet whispered to Evie.

"Mal's younger brother." Evie whispered back. Violet nodded looking over the new arrivals. A lot were the same age as Ben and Mal, only a few that were her age. The one thing Violet wanted to do was make some new friends.

Violet was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that Marty was standing in front of her. "Hi, I'm Marty." he introduced.

"Violet," she said, shaking his hand. "Welcome to Auradon."

"Thanks," he replied. The two would have continued the conversation but Evie came over to them with Dizzy.

"Hi!" Dizzy squealed. "I'm Dizzy!" The girl was so excited to be in Auradon, she was almost bouncing off the walls. Violet liked her already.

"Hi, I'm Violet." Violet replied. "I could give you a tour of the school, if you want, I know my way around pretty well."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Dizzy agreed. "Lets go." She looked at Evie. "Aren't you coming with, Evie?"

"I'm sorry, I have a dress fitting in my dorm in a few minutes. I'll meet up with you later though." Evie explained.

"Do you want to come with us, Marty?" Violet questioned.

"Can I Mal?" Marty asked his sister.

"Yes, but come find me later on." Mal told him. The three walked through the halls and Violet was telling them what each room was. While this was happening, they ran into another girl who looked like she was from the Isle as well.

"Hey, Dizzy! I'm so glad I ran into you. Have you tried ice cream yet?" The girl inquired.

"Hi Ana, not yet, but I really want to." Dizzy answered.

"You've never had ice cream before!" Violet exclaimed, kind of shocked.

"The Isle is a place for your garbage, ice cream is not a luxury we get." Ana responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we can get some ice cream later if you'd like." Violet suggested.

"Yay!" Dizzy squealed.

"Of course," Violet smiled. "I'll meet you at the front of the school at one for ice cream. Do you guys know where your dorms are?" Ana nodded, but Dizzy and Marty shook their heads. "Well, it was great meeting you, Ana." The group split up and Violet showed Dizzy and Marty their dorms and then went to her own dorm to grab a book. Violet went and sat outside on a bench to read, but she had a hard time concentrating with her thoughts.

"_Hey, I got the last mint chip ice cream for you." Miguel said, handing it to her. He was holding his own vanilla ice cream. _

"_How'd you know it was what I wanted?" Violet asked. _

"_I assumed," Miguel joked. "What are you reading?" _

"_Beauty and the Beast." Violet answered. _

"_Again? You do know that you can meet them in person, right?" Miguel questioned. _

"_Ha! Like that will ever happen!" Violet laughed. _

"_You never know." Miguel said. The two finished their ice cream and read the book together. _

Before Violet realized it, it was one and Dizzy, Ana and Marty were walking towards her so they can go get ice cream. The group walked to the ice cream shop and ordered different flavors. Dizzy had strawberry, Ana had chocolate, Marty had cookie dough, and Violet had her favorite, mint chocolate chip. As the four walked back to the school, they talked about the Isle.

"What's it like living on the Isle?" Violet asked.

"It's scary." Ana confessed.

"You always have to be on alert." Marty added.

"Only the strong and evil survive there, so you can never show weakness." Ana went on.

Dizzy nodded. "You'd be surprised how many times you can get robbed by Uma's crew."

"Uma?" Violet questioned. "Ben told me of an Uma who kidnapped him on the Isle."

"Yeah, that sounds like Uma, she's the daughter of Ursula." Ana told her.

"When Mal and the others were on the Isle they protected Marty and I from the pirates. Once they left, that's when it got bad." Dizzy informed.

Violet frowned. "That sounds horrible, I mean I've always been lonely in Auradon, but it can't compare to what the Isle must be like."

"You were adopted by the royal family!" Dizzy exclaimed. "How could you be lonely?"

"Ben was the first friend I'd had in years, the other kids were not...they didn't make my life easy. Actually, Ben met me because two of the older boys were bullying me." Violet explained. "It doesn't even compare to the Isle, but it hurt nonetheless." They walked in silence after that, none wanting to say anything. When they arrived to Auradon Prep the group said their quiet goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Violet went to her dorm room and sat on her bed, she tried to read a book, but she kept thinking about the Isle and the kids trapped there. It wasn't fair, some were her age or younger. She had to go to the Isle. She was a princess now, technically. No, Ben, and her parents, would never let her go. It was way too dangerous. After thinking about it long and hard, she decided that it was a bad idea, since Ben was only on the Isle for a couple hours before something bad had happened. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Violet opened it to find Ben standing on the other side.

"Hey Ben," Violet greeted.

"Hey Violet! I didn't see you much today, I just want to make sure your okay." Ben said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I went and got some ice cream with Ana, Dizzy, and Marty." Violet replied

"That's great! I have to go because Mal and I have a date, but if you need anything, just ask." Ben told her.

"Sounds good. Have fun." Violet said.

Later, Violet was reading outside again, but this time was looking towards the Isle more that reading the book. Violet was so distracted, she didn't realize that Ana was walking towards her. "Hey Violet, you okay?" Ana inquired.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the Isle. I want to help them, I can't till I see the Isle, though, but thats stupid, Ben and my parents would never let me." Violet explained.

"I don't think its stupid, you care, lots of people in Auradon couldn't care less about us. Besides, Ben isn't in charge of you, your parents, yeah, but what you don't tell them won't hurt them. You can go whether they like it or not." Ana smiled mischievously.

"You're right, I should go!" Violet declared. "I can go!"

"I can come with you, if you want, you might want someone there that knows the Isle." Ana offered.

"That would be great! When can we leave?" Violet asked.

"Depends on when you can get the keys to a limo." Ana said. "Oh, and bring a bag of stuff, you never know what could happen."

"Cool, let's meet back here in an hour." Violet suggested.

"Perfect, see you then." Ana smiled.

The two went to get ready for their trip. Violet went to her room and filled a backpack full of things she'd need, she then went to get the limo keys. While Violet was away, Ana snuck into her room and scribbled down a note, then going to meet Violet with the limo.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Ana questioned.

"No, but it can't be that hard to figure out." Violet said.

After a few minutes Violet figured out how to drive the car and the two were off towards the Isle.

"I didn't think you could do it." Ana admitted. They got to the Isle and were looking around. "It was impressive."

"Whoa, this is the complete opposite of Auradon." Violet exclaimed. The two walked around for a few minutes. "I can't believe that I'm really here. I never knew how bad it was, I'm sorry you had to grow up here."

"it's not your fault, it's your fathers. But there is a place I wanted to show you." Ana gestured for Violet to follow her through the alleyways and into a building. "Welcome to Ursulas Fish and Chip shop."

"Ursulas?" Violet repeated. "I think we should get out of here." Ana blocked the way out. "Ana?"

"Sorry, princess, but you're not going anywhere. Thanks for being so gullible." Ana laughed. Violet looked around, worry written all over her face as more pirates circled around her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Uma cackled. Now there was going to be some trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I want to explain to you all what is going to happen. These chapters were all part of ThatMeepViolet's original story, which I have adopted, so I haven't stolen anything and I just made a few changes. I wanted to post these chapters so I can start writing my own stuff for this story. The OC's Violet and Ana are ThatMeepViolet's, the OC Marty and Alec are mine, and everything else is Disney's. **

Chapter 3

Marty was having a great time in Auradon. When he got back to his dorm he met his room mate. His name was Alec and he was the son of Aurora and Philip. Unlike what it was like Mal and Audrey had met, it was cool, and they got along really well. He was unpacking when there was a knock at the door. Marty answered it to see Dizzy.

"Have you seen Violet?" she askeed, clearly frantic.

"No, not since we all got ice cream." Marty replied.

"Than it is true." Dizzy paced back and forth. "Ana took her."

"Wait, what?" Marty questioned.

"I was looking for Violet, so I went to her dorm room, she wasn't there, instead there was a note saying she was taken." Dizzy explained.

"Okay, let's go get Ben, he can help us." Marty said, shutting the door behind them.

Ben looked up from his work when he heard pounding on his office door. He opened the door and saw Marty and Dizzy, who holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, guys! What can I do for you?" Ben inquired.

"Ben, something bad has happened. I was looking for Violet and I found this note." Dizzy handed Ben the paper.

Ben looked over the paper and his eyes widened. The note was written in messy handwriting, but had a very clear message. "Get Mal. She'll know how to deal with Uma." he told them, who nodded before rushing to find Mal. Ben paced the room and read the note over and over.

_If you're reading this note, you're too late. I work for Uma now, and I've taken Violet to the Isle. If you want to see her again, come to the Isle no later than noon tomorrow with Fairy Godmother's wand. And there won't be any fake wands this time. I hope to see you at Uma's ship or Violet's dead. -Ana _

"Ben, what happened?" a voice asked. Ben looked up to see Mal standing in the doorway.

"Violet's in danger. Ana, Anastasia's daughter, took her to the Isle and Uma wants the wand. And I doubt she'll be tricked with a fake this time." Ben explained. He showed Mal the note.

"What do we do? We can't give Uma the wand, and we can't just let her murder a kid! Besides, you read the note!" Mal said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to the Isle to help her." Ben got up and walked towards the door.

"Ben, no. We have to come up with a plan. I'll get everybody else. We'll figure out something." Mal told him.

While Mal and Ben tried to think of a plan, other things were happening on the Isle.

"What do you want with me?" Violet demanded.

Uma smirked at her. "Thanks to you, we have something to get us out of here. It was almost too easy to trick you into coming. Great job, Ana."

"Ana, how could you do this?" Violet glared at Ana. "Is Dizzy part of this too?"

Ana shook her head. "My annoying little cousin is too wrapped up in being in Auradon, that she had no idea. And now, you'll be the key to getting the wand."

"You won't get away with this!" Violet said. "Ben will stop you, and Mal will too!"

Uma rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that. Tie the kid up. We can't have any escaping, now can we?"

Violet struggled and tried to escape, but it was no use. While she wanted to be back in Auradon, a small part of Violet hoped Ben wouldn't find her so Uma couldn't get the wand.

Back in Auradon, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos ran into Ben's office.

"Mal told us what happened." Evie said, "Is Violet okay?"

"As far as I know, she isn't in any real danger until noon tomorrow." Ben told them.

"At least that gives us some time. What do we do?" Jay questioned.

"I don't know. Uma wants the wand, and I don't think another fake will work." Ben admitted.

Dizzy looked like she was about to cry. "This is all my fault." she whispered. "I should've known Ana was trouble. And now Violet is in danger."

"Dizzy, none of this is your fault. Ana tricked all of us." Marty said sympathetically.

"And we will save Violet." Carlos reassured her.

"So what's the plan?" Mal inquired.

"Maybe we could try to reason with Uma?" Ben suggested.

"Good luck with that." Mal scoffed.

"Maybe we could try to fight them?" Jay proposed.

"That probably would just put her in more danger." Mal stated.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Jay asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"I don't know! If you're so smart, you come up with a plan!" Mal shot back.

"Both of you stop!" Evie shouted.

"She's right." Carlos added. "Fighting won't help us save Violet." Both Mal and Jay huffed and crossed their arms.

"So it sounds like we have no idea what to do." Ben sighed.

"Ben, I promise Violet will be okay." Mal tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Ben said. "I should have protected her. But I failed."

"Guys, we could sneak into Uma's ship and quickly get her out of there. We would need disguises, but it could work." Carlos recomended.

"That's actually a good idea." Jay said. "I say we do it."

"It's worth a try." Evie agreed. Mal and Ben nodded in approval.

"I can get us all disguises." Evie offered.

"We can do this." Mal started, "Because we're rotten..."

"To the core," Evie, Jay, and Carlos finished.

Ana whistled to herself as she walked towards the room Violet was being held in. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Hey princess." Ana mocked her. "Let's get moving, Uma wants you on the ship by morning."

Violet glared at Ana. "You're a liar and a traitor! When I get out of here, you'll pay for this!"

"Ouch!" Ana faked being upset, and mockingly put a hand over her heart. "That almost hurt. You know, it'll be fun killing you tomorrow."

"And what makes you think I won't escape?" Violet asked.

"Believe me, that's easier said than done." Ana laughed, "Now let's go. And I suggest you come willingly so I don't have to call for backup."

"Fine." Violet said. "But you won't get away with this."

Ana untied Violet from the hard chair she'd been tied to, only to the her hands behind her back. Violet glared at Ana, but walked the way Ana told her to, but only out of fear of the other pirates. They arrived at the giant pirate ship about a half hour later, and much to Violet's disgust, Ana tied Violet to another chair below deck.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben planned to take the limo to the Isle, sneak onto and search the ship, and if they didn't find Violet, they'd search Ursala's Fish and Chips Shop. It didn't take Ben long to realize that Violet had swiped the keys to one of the limos, but luckily there were others. Evie had given them each a disguise so they would blend in with Uma's crew, and each outfit had a hood to help conceal their true identities.

Around 10 o'clock at night, the five teenagers sped off towards the Isle, with high hopes of finding Violet. They were able to get below deck, and figure out which room Violet was in because there were two pirates guarding it. Luckily, Mal thought fast.

"Hello." Mal said in a deep voice. "Uma told us we should guard this door and that you two can go somewhere else."

She saw them glare at her suspiciously, so she quickly added. "Or I can just get Uma down here."

The two pirates looked at each other and nodded, before leaving to go above deck. Neither of them wanted to risk their captain coming and yelling at them. Mal, Evie, and Ben went inside, and Jay and Carlos kept watch outside.

"Violet!" Ben exclaimed when he saw her. "Thank goodness you're okay. Let's get out of here!"

"Leaving so soon?" a voice with a heavy accent questioned.

"Harry." Mal glared at him. "Let her go or you'll be sorry."

"Now, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Harry wondered, mockingly. "I'm surprised you got this far. What a shame you'll be leaving."

"Not without Violet." Ben said stubbornly.

"You're lucky I'm letting you get out of here alive." Harry warned. "Don't make me call for Uma." He suddenly pulled out a small knife and held it dangerously close to Violet's throat. All five teenagers froze and took a step back. "Unless you have the wand, I suggest you leave now." he smirked at them.

Ben looked apologetically at Violet. "I'm sorry. But I promise we'll get you out of here."

"It's okay, Ben." Violet said.

Ben followed Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos off the ship, and many pirates looked at them quizzically. Most of them ignored the group, assuming Uma had everything under control.

They walked to the hideout where Mal opened the door by throwing a rock at the sign that said 'Caution! Flying Rocks!' They climbed up the metal stairs and all sighed in defeat.

"What now?" Jay inquired. They all looked at one another.

"I think we have to give Uma the wand." Ben said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter. The OC's Violet and Ana are ThatMeepViolet's, the OC Miguel is mine, and everything else is Disney's. I hope you all enjoy this. **

Chapter 4

Violet sat in the room alone. She was stuck in a room, alone. This wasn't the first time she had been trapped in a room. Once at the orphanage, when she was around four years old, some kids had pushed Miguel and herself into a closet, putting a chair under the knob, effectively locking them inside.

_"I'm scared, Miguel." She cried. _

_Miguel was knocking on the door, trying to get someone's attention, but stopped when he heard the fear in his friends voice. "I know, but we'll get out of here soon." He gave her a hug. _

_"What do we do while we wait?" She asked. _

_"How about I tell you a story." Miguel suggested. He made up a story on the spot. It went on till Ms. Jenny had found them and let them out. That was the day the two really became best friends. _

Violet thought hard of an escape plan. Finally, a crazy idea popped into her head. If it was going to work, she would have to act fast. Luckily, Harry had left and sent down another pirate to keep watch, and this one didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Are you sure Uma told you to guard?" Violet questioned. He nodded. "I don't think she did," Violet said.

"She did!" he protested.

"I have an idea! How about you go ask her, and I guard?" Violet suggested.

"Nuh uh! Uma wouldn't like that!" he said.

"Alright, I guess we can just wait for her to come down and yell at you," Violet said.

He was quiet for the next couple minutes. "Alright, I'll check, but you stay here!" he said, leaving the room.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving," Violet smiled innocently.

As soon as he left, Violet slid the chair across the floor and to a desk with some drawers. She managed to pull one open, and was happy to find a pocket knife inside. She opened it and slowly sliced through the ropes that tied her hands together, and then cut the rest of them and stood up. Finally free, she opened a small window.

Luckily, she was just small enough to crawl through the window. The swim appeared to be about ten yards around the ship and to the shore. Violet took a deep breath and jumped into the ice cold water. She was freezing, exhausted, and terrified, but she kept swimming. A few minutes later, she finally reached shore. She stood up, and started running as fast as she could away from the ship. She smiled slightly when a voice yelled. "_Idiot! Don't let her get away! Go and find her!" _Her escape plan had worked.

Ben sat on the metal stairs and stared outside. He heard steps walking towards him, followed by Mal taking a seat next to him. "You okay?" Mal inquired.

Ben shook his head. "I failed my little sister. I can't imagine how scared she must be right now. My parents and I are the only family she's ever known, but we let her down. I should've protected her!"

Mal stared outside. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but why don't we take a walk? I used to do that to clear my head. It's nothing compared to Auradon, but I've found it helps to talk things out while exploring the Isle." she offered.

"I don't think it sounds crazy. Thanks, Mal." Ben smiled a tiny bit.

Violet ran through the crowded streets of the Isle, looking around for any sign of Ben or the others. She was about ready to give up when she saw Mal's purple hair. She slowed down a little and walked towards them. Suddenly, Ana blocked her path.

"Going somewhere?" Ana asked, crossing her arms. Six more pirates stood by her, including Harry and Gil.

"That was a mean trick!" Gil glared at her.

"I'm surprised you fell for it." Violet smirked.

"You're pretty smart for a kid, but being smart can't save you." Harry said.

"We'll see about that." Violet said. She grabbed a metal lid off a nearby garbage can, and hit some pirates with it.

_"Mal! Ben!"_ Mal and Ben heard a scream, and saw Violet fighting off a large group of pirates.

Mal spotted a large tree branch and snapped it in half, and after giving one half to Ben, she charged towards the pirates. Violet had just kicked one pirate to the ground when Ana pointed a sword at her.

"Where'd you get that?" Violet asked.

Ana shrugged. "Being in Uma's crew has its perks."

Violet knocked the sword away and hit Ana with her makeshift weapon. Harry, who had gotten away from a fight with Mal, snuck up behind Violet, and shoved her to the ground.

"Violet!" Ben yelled, swinging the branch at Harry. This bought Violet some time to get up, and keep fighting Ana. After a long fight, Ben snatched Harry's sword, and threw it. The other pirates didn't look too well either.

"It's over, Hook." Ben said.

"It isn't over until I say it is!" Harry yelled, before swiftly knocking Ben down. He and Mal fought, but Harry was much stronger, so he quickly beat her. Ben tried to stand up, but Harry kicked him down again. The rest of the pirates kept them down on the ground.

"You're coming with me." Harry grabbed Violet's arm.

"No she isn't!" a voice yelled, and Jay, Evie, and Carlos joined the fight. Harry tried to make Violet go back to the ship, but the stubborn twelve year old refused to move, making it hard for him to leave. Jay punched Harry in the jaw, causing him to let go of Violet. Evie and Carlos fought off the pirates until they retreated, leaving only Harry, who promised to be back with more pirates before he too retreated. With the fight finally over, Ben gave Violet a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ben smiled.

"Trust me, I feel the same," Violet laughed.

"We should get somewhere safe before Harry comes back." Carlos said, anxiously looking around.

"Good idea." Evie agreed.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Violet said.

"How did you escape anyways?" Mal asked.

Violet smiled triumphantly. "I tricked a guy that had long, blonde hair into leaving, and I freed myself with a pocket knife and jumped out the window. It wasn't hard because he didn't seem very smart, and I'm a decent swimmer."

"That was probably Gil, Gaston's son." Jay said. "And I'm assuming you know that the one with the hook is Harry, son of Captain Hook."

Violet nodded. They continued to talk until they reached the hideout. Though it was against Ben's better judgement, they decided to stay at the hideout for the night because the limo was on the other side of the Isle, and it didn't seem like a good idea to walk around the Isle at night while they were exhausted. After all, none of them had slept for the last couple days.

That night, Violet snuck outside and walked around. She knew it was stupid, but she wanted to see the Isle. Violet had barely seen any of it before Ana betrayed her, and she wouldn't likely be able to come back.

After a while, Violet knew she should go back before anybody freaked out. She slowly walked back, but stop and hid when she saw Harry and at least thirty pirates surrounding the hideout. Harry hadn't been kidding when he said he'd be back. Violet had to get back inside to warn the others... but how?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter. The OC's Violet and Ana are ThatMeepViolet's and everything else is Disney's. I hope you all enjoy this. **

Chapter 5

Violet watched the pirates that were guarding the door closely while kneeling down behind some garbage cans. She had to think of some way to warn the others. She looked around for another way inside the hideout that she could get to without being spotted. She spotted an open window, and got a crazy idea. Violet glanced around, hoping to find a way up.

Suddenly, a stray cat jumped out and knocked over one of the garbage cans, causing a loud _BANG! _Some of the pirates ran over to investigate. They grinned in a sinister way when they saw Violet. One of the called for Harry, who smiled the same way.

"Look who we have here." Harry taunted. Not knowing what to do, Violet stood up and ran. She sprinted down a crowded street, the pirates following. Thinking she had lost them, Violet slowed down. She glanced around, and realized she was totally and completely lost. She felt a sharp pain in her head, and her surroundings started spinning. For a second, she came face to face with Harry Hook. He laughed manically, and then everything went black.

Violet woke on the deck of the pirate ship. "My head..." she groaned.

"Looks like our little Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Ana mocked.

Violet's vision started to get less blurry, and she gasped when she realized where she was. "Oh no..." Ana smirked, but Violet thought she saw a little bit of sympathy in her eyes. Maybe even regret. "Ana, why are you doing this?"

Ana looked surprised by the question. "Isn't it obvious? I'm in Uma's crew, so why wouldn't I?"

Violet shook her head. "No, it's something else. I can tell."

"What makes you think it wasn't because of loyalty to my captain?" Ana asked. When Violet didn't respond, she said, "Listen, it's nothing personal, princess."

"It sure seems personal." Violet said, glaring at her.

"Believe me, I have nothing against you. But I have to do what I have to do. Captain's orders," Ana tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. I'll escape again!" Violet promised.

Ana chuckled. "Haven't you learned? You can escape, but we'll always find you. Wherever you are, we're one step ahead."

"That's what you think." Violet said.

"Strong words coming from somebody who's bit... tied up at the moment." a voice with a heavy accent laughed. Violet's head still hurt from being knocked out, and she would never admit it, but the pirates all terrified her, even Ana. So she kept quiet.

"I have to be somewhere now, so Harry, keep an eye on her. She's definitely a smart one." Ana ordered, walking away.

Back at the hideout, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were having a conversation of their own.

"Where could she have gone? There's no way somebody could've come in without one of us knowing!" Mal said.

"Maybe she snuck out?" Evie suggested.

"That sounds like Violet." Ben agreed.

"If she did, why isn't she back yet?" Mal asked.

"She might have lost track of time." Jay said.

"What about the Isle is so great that she would lose track of time?" Carlos questioned.

While the four villain kids argued, they didn't notice Ben walk outside to look for Violet. He had a bad feeling about where she could be. He only hoped she hadn't somehow got to Uma's ship.

_What has Violet done this time? _Ben thought, and ran in the direction of Uma's ship.

"Maybe she wouldn't have snuck out if we hadn't stayed on the Isle! Thanks a lot, Ben! Ben?" Mal called out, looking around for him.

"You have got to be kidding." Carlos said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find him before he does something stupid," Jay said. Within a minute, all four were outside and searching for Ben.

"Ben?" Mal wondered.

"Ben, this isn't funny!" Evie shouted.

"Ben, come on!" Jay yelled.

Carlos sighed. "Guys, what about Uma's ship?"

"Good idea." Mal agreed. "If he went somewhere, it's there." Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos raced across the Isle. They spotted Ben near the ship. They jogged to him.

"Ben, what were you thinking?" Mal hissed.

"I was thinking that I could do something more useful than listening to you four argue!" Ben snapped.

"Maybe we wouldn't have argued if you had kept a better eye on your little sister!" Mal retorted.

"Would you two cut it out before we get caught?" Carlos asked. Mal and Ben sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mal. I shouldn't have left without you," Ben apologized.

"I'm sorry too. It isn't your fault Violet is here." Mal said.

"Guys, look!" Jay pointed to something on the deck.

"Is that...?" Evie started to ask and the others nodded. "Oh no. What do we do?"

"I think we should go back to Auradon and get some weapons and more help." Carlos said, pausing to wait for the other's approval.

"Carlos is right." Jay agreed.

"I think that's a good plan. Let's go." Mal said. The four villain kids started to walk away, but Ben didn't.

"Ben, come on." Mal told him.

"I can't leave her here." Ben said.

"We'll come back." Mal promised. "We just need some help."

"Fine." Ben said. He sighed and followed the others back to the limo. The long drive to Auradon was quiet, and it seemed to take no time at all.

Finally, Ben spoke up. "We're here, so who should we talk to?"

Mal gave Ben an apologetic look. "I think we should get Fairy Godmother."

"Would you look at the time? She wouldn't want us bothering her this late." Ben said, pretending to check his watch.

Mal chuckled at his attempt to lie to her. "First of all, it's about noon. She wouldn't mind. And second, your watch is on the other wrist."

"Not anymore." Jay laughed and held up Ben's watch.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed, snatching it back.

Meanwhile, back at the Isle, Violet had pretty much given up on escaping.

"Aww. Have we already given up?" Harry asked, almost as if he could read her mind.

Violet shook her head. "No," she lied.

"You will soon enough," he said.

"Harry, get out of here. I want to have a word with her." Uma ordered. Harry nodded, and walked away to order around the other pirates.

Violet glared at Uma, who laughed.

"Alright, princess. Do you really think Ben would give me the real wand?" Uma questioned.

"Never. He knows to do what's right for Auradon." Violet replied.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Uma smirked. "You see, that's why I need your help."

"Why would I help you?" Violet inquired.

"Because your life depends on it. The minute I get my hands on the real wand, I have no reason to keep you alive. I know Ben won't just hand over that wand, so you'll get it for me. In return, I'll let you go unharmed." Uma offered.

"If you think I'd really betray my family, you're wrong." Violet said.

"Family? When are you going to realize that you don't have a family? This world doesn't give people like you second chances for a family! The best chance you have of survival is to join us." Uma said.

"Why do you suddenly care about me?" Violet asked.

"Because I want to help the Isle. I can't let my people keep living like this. Take a look around. We're just like you. We don't have a family. We have to stick together. So are you with us?" Uma questioned.

Violet was quiet, thinking it over. "You know what? I'm in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the sixth chapter of this story. The OC Violet is ThatMeepViolet's and everything else is Disney's. I hope you all enjoy this. **

Chapter 6

Uma walked around the deck of her ship, proud of herself. She was fidgeting with her golden seashell necklace when Harry approached her.

"Uma, what is going on? One minute, that kid is our prisoner, and the next she's free to go?" Harry asked.

"It's all part of the plan. How about you come with me to somewhere more private, and I'll tell you about it." Uma said, leading him into an empty room below deck.

"Alright, now can you tell me?" Harry inquired.

"Violet is joining the crew." Uma told him.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Chill, Harry, it's only for a little while. It's just to make sure she doesn't try to escape." Uma said.

"Why would she ever join us?" Harry questioned, confused by Uma's thinking.

"Because of this," Uma said, holding up her necklace. "Right now, she only remembers that Ben and the others abandoned her. Right now, the spell is weak, but when she gets to Auradon it will be nearly impossible to break. She will bring us the wand, and then we'll wait for Ben to come looking for her. When he finds her, it will be too late because we'll throw her overboard. It's a double win for us. We have the wand, and Ben is totally heartbroken. Plus, that would also get rid of that annoying kid who keeps trying to ruin my plans."

"That's pure genius!" Harry exclaimed. "But how did you do the spell? There's no magic here!"

"Maybe not here, but there is in Auradon. I was able to supercharge my necklace while I was there, and now seemed like a good time to use it." Uma explained.

"I think I get it. But just one more question." Harry replied.

"And what might that be, Harry?" Uma asked.

"Can I throw her overboard? That little princess gets on my nerves." Harry growled.

Uma nodded, and laughed. "This is going to be fun."

They opened the door and saw Violet, who had heard the entire conversation.

"You lied to me! I'm getting out of here!" Violet exclaimed, turning to run. However, Harry shouted something and a couple of nearby pirates stopped her.

"No, I don't think so," Uma said.

"Give it up! I know your plan! Just wait until Ben hears about it! You'll never get the wand!" Violet remarked.

"And who is going to tell him?" Uma inquired.

Violet looked confused. "Me. I thought that was clear."

"That's going to be a little hard without your voice." Uma cackled, her necklace glowing.

Violet's eyes widened, and she tried to fight back. The necklace's glowing faded, and Violet opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. Uma nodded towards Harry, who slammed his fist into her head, knocking Violet out.

"Drop her off in Auradon. You know where the limo is." Uma ordered.

"But isn't that the same as letting her escape?" Harry questioned her.

"No, because she will be completely under our control the second she exits the barrier." Uma explained.

Harry spotted Gil, and grumbled something to him. Gil nodded, and lifted up the unconscious young girl. The two left, and found the limo rather quickly, as nobody would dare block their way. Nobody saw the two pirates drive up to the school (who would've thought they could figure out how a car works?). However, a girl in blue and yellow athletic clothes saw the limo speed away. And that girl was none other than Mulan's daughter herself.

Ben sadly walked down the hallway of Auradon Prep, only to run into Former Queen Belle and Former King Adam.

"Mom. Dad. I haven't seen you in a while." Ben tried his best to smile innocently.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man." Adam told him. "We haven't seen you or Violet for the past two days, and you expect us not to be suspicious?!"

"I can't tell you what's going on. Please trust me." Ben pleaded.

"Where is Violet?" Belle asked. "We're her family too. We have a right to know."

Ben sighed. "I'm so sorry. Violet was taken to the Isle and I had to come back to get help."

"Who took her?" Belle inquired, trying to stay calm.

"Uma and her crew. Uma wants the wand." Ben replied.

Right then, Ben's phone started buzzing. He checked the caller id, and looked at his parents. "It's Lonnie. That's weird. She rarely calls. I should answer this." He walked away. Ben answered the phone, and his expression changed. "I'll be there right away."

As Ben hung up, Beast questioned, "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure. But Lonnie said to come to the front of the school right now. She said it's extremely urgent." Ben explained, turning to leave.

He was stopped when Belle put a hand on his shoulder. "No more secrets. We're coming with you."

Ben sighed. "Alright, that's fair enough."

Ben and his parents rushed to the front of the school. They spotted Lonnie, and didn't slow down until they reached her.

"Violet?" Ben exclaimed. "Lonnie, what happened?"

"I don't know. All I saw was one of the limos driving away, and she was right here." Lonnie explained. "I thought I should call you first."

"We have to call the hospital!" Former King Beast exclaimed, pulling out his phone. He dialed a number, and Ben heard him explaining what had happened. "An ambulance is on the way."

Ben sat down in the grass next to Violet. He carefully brushed her dark brown hair out of her face. He was angry that somebody even like Uma would do this- especially to a kid. Ben noticed that Belle was quietly crying, and he saw his father clench his fists. Lonnie sat down next to Ben, comforting her friend.

"Should I let Mal know?" Lonnie asked. Ben slowly nodded, but he didn't make eye contact.

Lonnie quickly texted Mal, who arrived with the others in a few short minutes.

"Uma did this," Mal growled. "She is going to pay."

"I bet that Hook had something to do with this," Jay said, furious at even the name of his enemy.

"I'm with you on that, Jay. This looks exactly like something Harry is responsible for," Carlos agreed. Their conversation was interrupted by the loud siren of an ambulance. Lonnie ran to talk to them, and soon after, three of them had gotten Violet into the large vehicle.

Hours later, Ben anxiously waited for any updates on how Violet was doing. Finally, a nurse informed him that he could see her. Ben entered the hospital room, and a doctor bowed before saying anything.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. She has a serious injury in her head, and we have not been able to determine the cause. She has quite a few minor injuries, such as small cuts and bruises. However, she will survive."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" Ben inquired.

The doctor nodded. "Something is wrong with her voice. We don't think it's anything too bad, but we'll have to see when she wakes up."

After Ben thanked him once again, the doctor left the room. Ben was soon joined by his parents.

"Why did this have to happen? It's not fair!" Ben exclaimed.

"We know, Ben. But we have to trust that things will get better," Belle said calmly. "Do it for Violet."

"For Violet," Ben repeated. Suddenly, Violet's eyes shot open, and she sat up, quickly looking around.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't.

"Violet, it's okay, sweetie. You're safe now." Belle assured her, gently giving her a hug.

Violet again tried to talk, but found no sound came out. She had no idea where she was or what was going on, but she had to get that wand for Uma.

_No, I don't want to! I have to warn him! _Violet thought, but then she lost control again. She quickly ran to the door, threw it open, and rushed down the hallway.

"Violet! Wait! Everything is okay!" Ben called after her. He saw her run out the front doors, but when he finally got there, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter of Decisions, Decisions. The OC Violet is ThatMeepViolet's, the OCs Marty and Alec are mine, and everyone else is Disney's. I hope you all enjoy. **

Chapter 7

Violet's mind didn't know where she was going, but her feet seemed to. She ran the 2.3 miles to the museum. It was closed for renovations so no one was there at the time. Violet was able to get in and disable the cameras and force fields, then took the wand.

Ben quickly got back to the hospital room where his parents were waiting. "Where did she go?" Adam asked.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know, I couldn't see her." A while later, the three of them were about to leave to find Violet when Ben got a call. He walked away to answer the call before turning back to Adam and Belle. "Someone broke into the museum and stole Fairy Godmother's wand." He informed them.

"It couldn't be Violet, could it?" Belle questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm worried that if it was her, she is headed back to the Isle." Ben explained. "I'll send some guards to the bridge to make sure that Violet doesn't cross."

Alec was on his laptop when the door to his dorm slammed shut. He looked up to see Marty had just come in. Marty didn't say anything, but was clearly deep in thought.

"What's up?" Alec asked.

"I just got the news that Violet got back from the Isle, but she isn't herself." Marty answered.

"What do you mean by 'isn't herself'?" Alec inquired.

"She must be under a spell of some kind." Marty went on.

"Whoa, wait. Spell? You said she was on the Isle of the Lost, I thought there was no magic on the Isle." Alec said.

"That's what you're led to believe, but there is a tiny amount of magic on the Isle, that's how mom and Mal's evil staring contests worked, but it's as useful as a poor wifi connection." Marty explained. "Which the Isle also has."

Alec stood there for a moment, speechless. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Marty, I've got a plan."

"What?" Marty questioned.

Alec smiled as he began to tell Marty his plan. "Now, I don't know if Violet is going to come here or not, but if she does I need you to bring her to the Enchanted Lake." He showed Marty a map of how to get to the lake, and everything.

An hour passed and as Marty was walking one of the paths around the campus he met up with Dizzy. "Hi Marty, what are you doing?" Dizzy greeted.

"I'm waiting for Violet to show up, but hey, can you help me?" Marty asked.

"Of course," Dizzy agreed.

"Okay, when Violet shows up, I have to take her to the Enchanted Lake, but I need you to go get Mal or Ben or any of them and take them and the others to the lake." Marty told her.

"Got it." Dizzy nodded. The two of them walked and chatted about their time in Auradon, when Violet, who was holding the wand, showed up.

"Hey Violet," Marty welcomed. "I need you to come with me to the Enchanted Lake."

"What? No way!" Violet exclaimed. "I have to get the wand to Uma."

"Shouldn't you have a person who knows the Isle go with you?" Marty questioned. Violet seemed to think about it, but Marty realized he may have made a mistake in asking that. "I'll take you to the Isle myself if you join me on a trip to the lake first."

"Fine, if that's what it takes." Violet sighed.

As he led Violet in the direction of the lake, Marty looked behind him at Dizzy and winked, their agreed upon sign for her to go and get everyone else. Marty tried to remember the way that Alec had shown him, but couldn't remember all the details, but thankfully Violet knew how to get there. Marty attempted to begin small talk with Violet, but she didn't respond to anything.

When the two of them got to a bridge that Marty assumed led to the lake, they saw Alec waiting for them. Marty gulped, knowing the next part of Alec's plan. The group crossed the bridge and walked to the ruins. Marty stood on the platform closer to the water, Alec stood in front of him and Violet was in the middle.

"Violet, give me the wand." Marty ordered.

"Not in your wildest dreams!" Violet yelled.

"Just give him the wand, Violet, and everything will be okay." Alec assured her.

Violet turned to talk to Alec and while her back was turned to him, Marty took his chance to grab the wand. It didn't work though, she spun around the two began to fight over the wand. Marty couldn't believe that he had only been in Auradon for a couple of days and he was brawling with the princess over Fairy Godmother's wand. This was not a good way to make some new friends. Marty was careful to not get too close to the water. If the wand were to get wet, at all, then it would stop working.

Finally, Marty was able to wrestle the wand from Violet's clutches. He scrambled to his feet and quickly ran to Alec's side. Violet turned to them, furious that they had tricked her and now had the wand. Alec looked into Violet's eyes and knew, without a doubt, she was under a spell. He needed to get her into the lake, but how? She obviously didn't trust them anymore, so he couldn't just ask her to hop into the water.

"I'm sorry, Violet, but I have to do this, for your own good." Alec apologized. He ran towards her and tackled her into the water. Marty was shocked, that was not what he expected would happen. His shock disappeared when he heard people running towards them.

"Violet!" Mal shouted. "Marty!" She, Dizzy, Ben, Belle, and Adam sprinted to the ruins. Alec and Violet were now standing in the lake, she was confused, but when she looked up at Alec they started to laugh.

"Mars, what's going on here?" Mal inquired.

"We broke the spell Violet was under." Marty answered.

Belle stepped into the water, not caring that her dress was getting wet. "Violet, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Violet said.

Suddenly Belle wrapped her in a hug. "Oh! You can talk again!" She cried out.

"What do you mean that I can talk again? I've been able to talk the entire time. What happened?" Violet asked.

"I think we should head back to Auradon Prep, there's a lot of explaining that needs to be done." Adam suggested.

"And we should get this back to Fairy Godmother." Ben said, taking the wand from Marty.

Alec started to walk back to the platform when he saw the seashell necklace sitting on the floor of the lake, so he picked it up. "Violet, this is yours, it must have fallen off when you fell in."

"I've never had a necklace like that." Violet replied.

"That looks like Uma's necklace, the one she got from her mother." Mal told them. Alec tossed the necklace to Mal. "We might have a huge problem on our hands." Violet, Belle, and Alec got out of the water, grabbing the towels that were laying there. After the three of them dried off, the group began their trek back to Auradon Prep.


End file.
